Making It Last
by smilingdork
Summary: EliGrace- Grace Manning is the “goody too shoes” straight A student at Upton Sinclair High School, a sophomore in the school play. Eli Sammler is the high school heartthrob, star basketball senior who could care less about school. If these two are so diff
1. Meeting Mishaps

Chapter 1-Metting Mishaps

The rated stuff probably won't take effect for a while yet (by that I mean the NC-17) Send me feedback to Also; my story does NOT necessarily follow the show at all. These characters aren't mine…they don't belong to anyone anymore but they're still not mine.

"Mom…I'm gonna be late!" 15 year old Grace Manning screamed from the front hall where she was waiting for her mother Lily to drive her to school.

"I know, I know…Zoë! Let's go…!" She screamed up the stairs waiting for Grace's little sister Zoë. The three of them piled into the family Volvo station wagon and headed for Grace's school. Lilly dropped her off by the sidewalk in front of the high school. "Okay honey…you have your lunch?" Grace nodded and walked away. "Oh and you brushed your teethe Grace didn't you?" Grace groaned and saw the groups of kids bunched around the front of the school. 'Not now mom please…' She thought.

"Yea mom…" She walked quicker into the school.

"Grace…! Grace…!" She turned to see her mom standing ON the sidewalk no longer in her car, holding her brown paper bagged lunch in her hands. "Forgot to bring your lunch!" Grace looked at the ground as she walked to her mother. She took the lunch and headed for the school entrance. On her way through she heard laughs and snickers from "the populars" meaning Eli Sammler and all his buddies plus his girlfriend Jennifer.

"Don't forget your lunch sweetie…and brush your teeth…" Eli snickered and made fun of her. She tried not to let it faze her and kept walking into the school. She went straight into her locker and grabbed her Algebra and Biology books before heading off to homeroom. As always she sat in the corner desk near the window and as always Eli (who unfortunately was in her homeroom) came in 13 minutes AFTER the morning bell had rung. When the bell for first period rang Grace got up and walked out the door but Eli pushed her on his way out the door. She stepped back and waited for him to pass then let herself out the door. She headed to Algebra first and then finally in biology her friend Carla was in her class. Carla was a junior but Grace was in a junior biology course…most of her courses were honors courses. Carla and she were completely different people; it was amazing that they were friends. It's the last two people you'd think of being friends.

"Hey Grace…" Carla whispered across to her desk while Mrs. Sullivan wrote something on the board.

"What…" She whispered back while writing exactly what the teacher was writing on the board.

"Party tonight…at Mike's you coming with me?" Grace looked at her with her eyes popped out.

"Are you kidding? No way! I don't do that stuff Carla…!"

"Oh c'mon Grace, you don't have to drink just hang out with me…we'll have fun." Grace copied the last of the notes down and looked back at Carla. Thinking for a moment she looked down and up again.

"Okay but I'm not staying long…what'll I tell my mother? She'll never let me go to a senior party!"

"Just tell her you're staying over my place…" Grace nodded.

"Okay…"

"I'll pick you up at your house at 7:30 okay…?"

"Yeah…" The bell rang signaling the end of second period and Carla walked out with Grace until Eli passed her in the hall.

"Okay bye Grace…"

"Bye…" Carla kept walking with Eli and Grace headed off to the rest of her day. As soon as Grace got home she went into the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch watching Oprah.

"Mom…is it okay if I sleep over Carla's tonight?"

"Sure…her parent's are going to be home right?"

"Well her mom…her dad's on business. She's gonna pick me up at 7:30. We'll probably catch a movie." It was so unlike Grace to be lying like this.

"Okay sweetheart, it's alright with me but don't forget tomorrow is Saturday so you're staying over your father's."

"Okay mom…got it." Grace went upstairs and worked on her homework…this was the normal Grace Manning; homework on a Friday night. At 6:00 she jumped in the shower, got out and did her hair. She straightened it and pulled a little back in a clip. She wore a black knee length skirt and white tight fitted ¾ length sleeved sweater that had a plunging v-neckline. It was probably one of the most revealing shirts she owned which was sad since…well it wasn't that revealing. She packed a bag for the night and covered up with her jacket so her mother wouldn't catch onto the outfit.

"Bye mom love you…"

"Do I get a kiss…?" Lily asked but Grace was already out the door.

"Hey…so you ready?" Carla asked when they got in her car.

"Yeah…" They took off and headed for Mike's.

"So…Eli will be there…" I jerked my head and looked at her.

"So what…?"

"Oh c'mon Grace…you know you like him, the guy is fucking hot. There's no denying it." Grace laughed. The rest of the car ride we were content and quiet just listening to the radio. When they got the Mike's house the cars were parked up and down the road and the music blaring already. "Ready…?" Grace nodded.

"Let's go…" They got outta the car and headed towards the front door. This was considered a small party…compared to all the others it was. The first thing Grace took eye to when she walked in was Eli in the corner drinking with Coop and Matt. Everyone in the living room was on top of one another dancing and grinding. Grace looked uncomfortable and quite frankly…out of place.

"C'mon…" Carla reached for her hand and they weaved through until they reached the kitchen. "Wanna beer?" Grace shook her head.

"Ah no…"

"C'mon Grace…" Grace eyed it carefully.

"Okay…ONE!" Carla smiled and handed it to her. She opened it and took a sip; at first it was a nasty taste but after a few sips she got used to it. They walked out into the living room and Carla went over to Eli.

"Hey Eli…"

"Carla…" He tilted his cup of beer up. "What's going on babe?"

"Not much…where's Jennifer?"

"In trouble…couldn't come…"

"Awe…what a shame…" Carla laughed along with Eli. Grace just stood next to her like an outcast sipping her beer.

"So why's Manning girl here?" Eli asked.

"Eh...she's a cool chick. I invited her. We're friends."

"You're shitting me…" Eli laughed.

"Nope…" Carla turned to Grace. "C'mon Grace…have fun…" Grace just smiled.

"C'mon babe let's go dance…" Eli reached for Carla's hand and they joined the rest of the kids in the living room floor grinding. Grace walked around a bit and went into the kitchen to get another beer for her and Carla and Eli. When she got back Eli and Carla were done dancing and she handed their beers to them.

"Thanks Grace…" Carla said.

"Thanks Manning…" Eli grinned at her and her heart turned a little. She smiled.

"You're welcome…"

"Eli…take her out dancing…" Carla motioned to Grace.

"Oh no…it's okay…" Grace interfered.

"No, c'mon Grace…go…" She gave Grace a little push and Eli followed. When Grace got out towards the middle she looked at Eli nervous.

"Look, its cool…just go with me okay…?" She just nodded and his hands took hold on her waist. He gyrated his hips and motioned for her to follow what he was doing. She was definitely uncomfortable at first but after the first dance she began to get into it. When the next song came on Eli turned her around so her back was facing his front and he moved her hips with the rhythm. They danced out there for three songs before going back to Carla and Coop and Matt.

"Told ya it'd be fun babe!" Carla yelled to Grace. Eli just looked at Grace like it was any ole' dance he'd done millions of times with girls…which probably in the end was the truth. An hour later Eli was on his fourth beer but still not tipsy and Grace was on her second still…she didn't drink them too quickly.

"Listen you guys wanna go down for spin the bottle…?" Carla mentioned looking at Grace, Matt, Coop, Eli and Jennifer who HAD managed to show up and was all over Eli.

"Yeah let's go…" Jennifer chimed in. Grace look pale and nervous.

"I'll just stay here…"

"Nonsense…let's go guys…" They all headed downstairs and Grace looked shocked as she past couples were making out and some actually having sex on the floors down there. She shuddered and kept walking to the back of the basement where nobody was.

"Okay c'mon sit in a circle…" Carla grabbed an empty beer bottle. Grace sat next to Carla and Matt. Eli was across from Grace and next to Jen and Coop. "We all know the rules…I don't think I need to explain…" She looked at Grace who just nodded. "Lands on the person once it's a peck on the lips, twice is French and third you go in the laundry room for 7 minutes." Grace looked up…THAT was a new rule to her.

"Alright…let's get playing." Eli spoke up.

"I'll go first…" Carla sat and spun the bottle landing on Coop. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Coop was next to spin and he landed it on Jen. 'Thank god it wasn't Manning girl.' He thought to himself. Jen spun it next.

"C'mon land on Eli…Eli…Eli…" It landed on Coop and she reached over and gave him a french. "It BETTER be Eli next time." Coop rolled his eyes and spun it landing on Eli. "No same sexes…I don't want my boyfriend kissing a boy."

"A rule is a rule…us girls have to kiss a girl is we land on it so we HAVE to." Eli looked back like 'oh shit' and Coop leaned over giving the quickest peck possible. Eli took a sip of beer real quick after and spun the bottle landing on Grace. Everyone but Carla and Eli laugh in the circle. Eli didn't because HE had to kiss her and Carla didn't because that's her friend. Jen looked pissed.

"Eli has to kiss Manning girl…" And they all laughed. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips but when he pulled back he thought about how soft and angelic her lips felt in that second. She spun the bottle and oddly it landed on Eli again. The whole circle was in hysterics making fun of Eli now, because he had to kiss Grace…**_Grace Manning._** He leaned over and she leaned over trembling. She'd never had her first kiss till just then and now she's about to have his tongue in her mouth. She thought and shuddered. He kissed her and pried her mouth open with his tongue. She opened her mouth allowing entrance for his tongue and after a minute they both pulled away. 'God she tastes good…' He thought to himself refusing to believe himself and what he was saying. The circle was quiet for a while and then Grace spun landing on Carla. Carla leaned over quickly kissing her and then spun. They played for an hour and Grace & Eli managed to steer clear of each other. However, once Jennifer landed on Grace and gave her only a peck (Grace had been picked very few times which the others were grateful for) Grace spun the bottle and for the third time that night it landed on Eli. She looked up at him terror in her eyes.

"Listen just spin again…" Eli said.

"No, no…man a rule is a rule." Coop spoke up.

"Lay off Coop…"

"Do it Eli…you chicken shit?"

"Fuck off man just leave her be…" Grace stood up.

"Let's just get it over with…" She said in a young, innocent voice. That's who _she_ was…young & innocent. Eli got up and Jen gave Grace an evil glare. Carla looked at her watch and the two disappeared into the laundry room. There were four bean bag chairs and a blanket on the floor in there. The lights were off except for a black light. Grace sat in one of the bean bag chairs and Eli next to her.

"Listen Grace…you and I both know we don't want to do it so let's just sit here for seven minutes and ta—" Eli was cut off and pushed back by Grace and her lips suctioned to his. She opened his mouth with her tongue and he wrapped his arms around her resting them on her lower waist. He took control sensing Grace's nerves and inched his hands up inside her shirt. He got as far as the bottom of her breasts and then she pulled away.

"Okay stop…" He sat up trying to ignore the hard on he was getting. Was **_Grace Manning_** THE **_Grace Manning,_ **school reject, girl everyone hated actually giving **_him_** a hard on? He sat up and she noticed the bulge in his pants. "Oh…oh my…" He reached out to touch her arm.

"Grace…I'm sorry…" She just shook her head and for the next 4 ½ minutes they sat in complete utter silence. They heard Carla scream to them insinuating their time was up and the both practically jumped up. They walked out and the guys laughed and made fun of Grace calling her a prude. Eli tried hiding the growing excitement he had and only then is when they realized they _had_ done something.

"Eww…man what the fuck…_that_ gave you a hard on? HER?" Jennifer looked at Eli disgusted. Grace couldn't take more teasing and ran upstairs and out to the front step. She sat out there and looked out at the dark sky. A few minutes later Carla was sitting next to her.

"Hey hun…ignore them." She put an arm around her shoulder. "You should be proud…YOU gave Eli Sammler a hard on…c'mon how many people are gonna say that?"

"Half the cheerleading squad?" Grace said half kidding, half serious. Carla laughed.

"Well screw the cheerleading squad. You got that slut Jennifer pissed at you…we hate her so good work! C'mon let's go home…you don't have to be here anymore." Grace stood.

"Thanks…I just wanna sleep…" They got up and headed for her car. The beers had worn off of her now considering she only had two and she was fine to drive home. When they got to her house Grace got in her pajamas and immediately fell asleep…Carla not far behind. When Grace woke up in the morning she felt awful but Carla had to drive her home early so at 10 they left and Grace was in her house by 10:30. she ran upstairs

and got some clothes ready for her father's that night.

"Grace…is that you? Are you home…?" Her mother yelled.

"Yeah mom…it's me." She finished packing and the doorbell rang. She heard her mom get it and then heard her name being yelled.

"Grace…someone's here to see you." 'Who could it be at this hour?' She thought but shrugged it off thinking it was probably Lindsay and ran downstairs only to find someone total opposite there…someone she _never_ expected to be at her doorstep, especially at 10:45 in the morning.

"Eli…" She said aloud staring at him.

Alright that's all for now…lemme know what y'all think! J


	2. Divorce, Dates & Numbers

Wow…sorry it's been so long y'all! Didn't mean to keep you hanging this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Grace stared at Eli standing in front of him.

"Um…hey…Grace…" He sounded nervous and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Um hi…"

"Grace…who is at the door?" Lily screamed down to her daughter.

"Nobody…I've got it don't worry…" She yelled back and closed the door standing inches from Eli outside on the door step.

"What are you doing on my doorstep at 11 in the morning…?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Wow…someone didn't sleep well last night…" He said noticing her attitude.

"Who me? I slept great…I just don't know what I owe you after you sat there and let me be humiliated last night…then again I expect nothing more from you, you're Eli Sammler after all…" She turned around to go back inside but his arm on hers stopped her.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" She turned around.

"You know exactly what that means…" He looked at her and before she could say something more his lips were on hers, his tongue prying her mouth open, seeking his entrance. Grace didn't have time to resist him, but finally gaining her senses she pulled back. "What are you doing…?" She asked.

"I don't know…what's wrong…you don't want me to kiss you?"

"I didn't say that…it's just…"

"I'm Eli Sammler…" He stated rather than ask her…he knew what she meant.

"I have to go…I'm spending the weekend at my father's…"

"When will I be able to see you then…?"

"I don't know, how about in school, you'll be able to make fun of me and pretend none of this ever happened…"

"And if I don't want too…?"

"Eli…I have to go, I'm going to be late as it is…" She turned around and opened the door.

"Can I call you…?" She sighed loudly and turned, looking him in the eyes, she couldn't say no…it was Eli…the boy she'd crushed on since she could remember. She nodded and he immediately pulled out his cell phone and programmed her cell phone number into it.

"Happy now…?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Very…have fun with your dad this weekend…" He said and hugged her.

"Yeah…real likely to happen…" She mumbled as he walked away. She stepped inside and couldn't hide the smile that she'd been trying to hide since Eli kissed her.

"Grace Manning…what on earth are you smiling over…?" She shook herself out of her day dream when she heard her mother speaking to her.

"Oh…nothing…just thinking about something…"

"Well hurry up and finish getting ready, your father will be here any minute."

"Okay…okay, I'm going…I'm going…" She hurried upstairs and packed herself a bag for the night with her dad. Zoë was lucky enough to be spending the evening with her friend so she didn't have to spend the night with her dad…it's not that Grace didn't love her dad…she does…she just hates having to share parent's back and forth between homes. In the back of her head she'd always hoped her parent's would get together again but every time she had to spend a weekend with her father she saw more clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Grace…!" She heard her mom hollering and knew her dad was waiting in the car for her. She grabbed her things, her phone and headed downstairs. "Don't forget I have a date tonight so I won't be home but you can still call and leave me a message before bed…" She said and Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm not 12 mom…"

"I know…" She kissed her and Grace headed out the door and into the car where her father was waiting.

"Eli, you and you're sister are on your own for dinner…don't burn the house down and look after her! I don't want to hear you ditched her because all your friends were over." Rick Sammler yelled to his son through the closed bedroom door…music blaring on the other side. The music turned down low and the door opened…

"Where are you going…?" Eli emerged asking.

"I have a date tonight…"

"Whoa…dad actually has a date…?" Jessie Sammler said coming up behind her father having just exited her bedroom.

"Very funny…" Eli and Jessie shared an amused look. "I have to go…I don't want this place trashed when I get home…"

"Yeah yeah…don't stay out too late and don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Eli called after as his father made his way down the stairs and out the front door. Jessica headed back into her room and Eli collapsed on his bed pulling out his cell phone deciding to call Grace…little did he know they'd be getting to know each other a lot more soon…not the way Eli had in mind either.

Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter…I know it's been a while and this was short and kind of blah but I'll hopefully have more and be able to get the summary going more smoothly then! Please review…makes me wanna write more!


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I just wanted to say WOW. I was NOT expecting a response as strong as this for this story. That means a lot to me, I am glad you all have enjoyed it so far. Trust me, it's far from over! Unfortunately this summer I thought I'd have lots and lots of time to write but with the horrible events in London I was brought over there for a while to see family and unfortunately attend funerals. Then Hurricane Katrina wiping out the gulf coast did a good job of wiping out some family & friends homes, my parents are down there closing up our home for the winter season and I hadn't heard from them and such so I have just been consumed with all of that going on. I have since heard from my parents though :) So that's better, we're waiting on more friends and family but I have neglected my story and I apologize.

I cannot promise when I'll have more out, I also just started my final year of school (today was my first day) :) So that is going to be absolutely hectic the next coming months. So if my updates are slow, please don't think I've given up on the story, I am still VERY MUCH into my story and love my story. Don't give up on it, but I say ahead of time my updates will most likely be slow the next month or two, after that I may have some quiet time to begin more on the story.

Thanks so much for all your feedback and loving this story, I think it's one of my most successful so far! Thanks again!


	4. Author's Note Feb 11 2008

Hey everyone! WOW! It's been 2 years!!! I am thinking about updating and continuing this story, please send me reviews or e-mails and let me know what you think. Should I update this story or no? I know it has been a really long time since I've written, but I miss my writing so much!!

You can leave reviews and let me know or e-mail me at 


End file.
